The Reason
by Irishanam
Summary: A new arrival to the UC is someone Donovan had a brief brush with in the past. Can he just work with her and help her save herself? It's at PG-13 just in case. I'll mention it at the head of the chapter if it goes above a PG:)
1. Default Chapter

Notes: UC: Undercover is owned by someone other than me and all i own in the whole lot is Angel O'Connor, the minor flashback characters and villians, and little Anne in her brief appearance:) I shall always lament not owning Frank Donovan;)  
  
I'm not a perfect person.  
  
There are many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning.  
  
I never meant to do those things to you.  
  
and so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know...  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
That's why I need you to hear...  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know...  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you.  
  
Shoving his hands into the pockets of his black trousers, Frank Donovan stood at the glass wall of his loft office, overlooking the Justice Department's Undercover headquarters. Below, standing with the Assistant Attorney General, was the one woman he'd been unable to forget and he fought to at least suppress the emotion as unstoppable memories of their 'meeting' flooded his mind.  
  
"Sir, we have a line." The young man at the computer informed Donovan, pressing his left headphone to his ear as the FBI onsite command buzzed around him. Nodding, Donovan pressed a button on the phone to connect the call to his wireless head set as it started to ring. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the British liaison dial his cell phone and the American reached over, clamping a hand over it.  
  
"What are you doing?" He demanded in a low, cultured voice. Simpson, the man on the computer, had worked with the mysterious Donovan for about a year and still hadn't decided anything more than that the accent hinted of the Middle East, as confirmed by his olive skin and black hair and a British one, probably from his older years.  
  
"Calling the Prime Minister." David Holland stated stiffly. "He'll want to know."  
  
"Don't get his hopes up." Donovan said, the order evident in his tone. The blonde Englishman managed to smile self-righteously, pulling his phone free.  
  
"He pays me to do so. I..."  
  
"Let me put hits another way." Donovan interrupted coolly. "You don't have to be in here and if you'd like to remain you'll only talk to the Prime Minister when I say there's something worth telling. Understood?"  
  
Strength, warning and danger emanated from the FBI negotiator's six foot two frame and Holland swallowed hard, flipping the cell phone closed with a nod as Donovan turned back to his call, which was finally answered.  
  
"Hallo?" A sweet toned Irish voice answered, surprising Donovan as he realized it was a woman.  
  
"I'm Agent Frank Donovan of the FBI. May I ask who I'm speaking with?" He said automatically, his training taking over while his head swam with a confused attraction to only a voice.  
  
"Um...Angel, yeah?" She said after a moment's hesitation.  
  
"Angel. The baby, Anne. Where is she?"  
  
"She's here." Angel replied tiredly.  
  
"Is Anne alright?" Donovan prompted, using the child's name as much as possible.  
  
"Aye, of course!" The woman shot back defensively. "Those eejits wouldn't know a babby bottle from a Guinness one, but I would na let them hurt the wee cailin!"  
  
"Who are the 'eejits'?" Donovan continued softly, surprising his coworkers with his perfect Irish accent.  
  
"Just...the others." Angel answered nervously. Donovan could almost feel her fear over the line and he stiffened, wondering what they'd done to her to cause it.  
  
"Alright...Can you tell who we're dealing with and what they want for Anne?"  
  
"I...I don't know yet." Angel admitted as the eighteen month old began to cry in the background.  
  
"I have ta go. She's hungry."  
  
"Angel..." Donovan began, trying to keep her on the line.  
  
"I have to! Liam will be proper ticked if she's cryin' when he gets here."  
  
Before Donovan could say another word, the dial tone buzzed in his ear. 


	2. Why she's THE woman

Notes: UC: Undercover is owned by someone other than me and all i own in the whole lot is Angel O'Connor, the minor flashback characters and villians, and little Anne in her brief appearance:) I shall always lament not owning Frank Donovan;)  
  
Any other time he called, Donovan could hear Angel and the baby in the background, but he never talked to her again. IRA leader Liam Conway took over the negotiations, asking for money to finance the Cause in Ireland in return for the British Prime Minister's only child. It had been hours of on-and-off phone calls for nearly twenty-four hours when Donovan received word from the FBI SWAT team that they got an optic camera into the room where the child was held.  
  
"Bring it up on screen." Donovan ordered Simpson, coming to stand over him, his hands braced one on the desk and the other on the back of Simpson's chair. After a momentary scribbling of the camera image, the picture came through of a white ceiling. Talking into his wireless headset, Donovan guided the SWAT camera operator and as a picture of the one room apartment appeared, he straightened in surprise and his face went blank to hide the way his throat seemed to close up, his chest tighten, and attraction hit him like an electric bolt. Walking back and forth over the hard wood floor with dark haired Anne on her hip was a beautiful auburn woman, her blue-green eyes on the baby she carried. Anne had her tiny thumb in her mouth as her brown eyes drooped and Angel seemed to be singing, her elegant, ivory hand gently stroking the baby's hair. She had thick, waist length hair pulled back in a pony tail and Donovan swallowed hard as the desire to see her with only that hair surrounding her flickered in his brain, instantly causing his body to react.  
  
"Where are the others?" He asked to distract himself, unable to stop his voice from deepening.  
  
"Who cares?!" Simpson shot back with a joking grin. "That's the best looking criminal I've ever seen!"  
  
Holland seemed inclined to agree and Donovan inhaled slowly, his features hardening.  
  
"We're after that baby, not a free peep show!" He bit out, his own attraction to her making his tone like sharp steel. "Show me the others! Now!"  
  
"Y-Yes, sir!" Simpson managed, straightening in his chair and talking to the SWAT team. The camera picture moved and Donovan froze as Simpson began to demand answers from the SWAT team while glancing nervously at his boss.  
  
Angel and Anne were in the room alone with signs of visitors that had since left, their Guinness bottles and paper plates the only evidence of their existence.  
  
"What am I supposed to tell the Prime Minister?!" Holland demanded desperately of Donovan as the SWAT team scrambled to find out how Liam Conway and the two associates left the apartment building without being caught by the perimeter or tailed. Deciding to ignore the man, Donovan began to move to the phone and Holland grabbed the arm of the agent's black sweater.  
  
"Answer me!" The Englishman begged, not wanting to have to tell the Prime Minister any bad news. Donovan turned slowly to the man as Simpson watched, openmouthed, at Holland's either courage or stupidity in laying a hand on the agent.  
  
"We still have the baby in sight. There is no problem for you." Donovan stated in a measured tone. Reminded of that, Holland wilted, releasing a breath of relief before noticing the other man's unwavering gaze on the hand gripping his sweater. Flushing, Holland immediately dropped his hand and Donovan moved away without another word.  
  
Pacing with his hands clasped behind his back, Donovan had never been so furious as he was now with the SWAT team sitting miserably in front of him.  
  
"How did you lose her and the baby as well?" He finally asked, his voice devoid of emotion. One of the men jumped at the first sound of his voice and Donovan found he was secretly pleased by it.  
  
"We discovered that what we thought was a bathroom actually had an exit out of the building through the basement. The others left before we had visual and it wasn't on the building blue prints, sir." The team commander spoke up in defense of his men.  
  
"The landlord was pretty pissed to discover they built it." One of the team members added, unknowingly deflating Donovan's anger. At them, anyway.  
  
Sighing, he raked an hand through his short black hair.  
  
"Alright. You'd better go make your reports."  
  
The five men filed out of his make shift office and Donovan collapsed into the black leather chair behind the desk, rubbing his brown eyes tiredly.  
  
"Sir!" Simpson exclaimed, bursting into the alcove.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a woman on line two...Says she's seen the baby." The agent relayed excitedly as Donovan grabbed his phone and pushed the line on speaker phone.  
  
"Ma'am? This is Agent Donovan." He answered, keeping his voice calm despite the adrenaline that pumped through his blood.  
  
"Yes, Agent." A Southern accent spoke up. "I'm lookin' at that there precious child from the TV. She's on a bench in Central park and ya'll should get down here."  
  
Agreeing completely, Donovan got the directions to the bench and rushed off to find it.  
  
Sighing with relief this time, Donovan handed the crying baby, Anne, to the waiting paramedics and stood back form the scene, ignoring the clamoring press behind the crime scene barriers and tape. Anne had been sitting on a park bench, happy as a clam with her blanket and an Irish Ty beanie bear in only her white t-shirt and a diaper. The descending police and FBI, though Donovan had tried to keep them at bay as he scooped her up, set off the water works with all their noise and depriving her of her 'Irish friend'.  
  
"Agent Donovan?" A woman asked politely, no accent that he could discern. Turning, Donovan found a female agent, about 5'8 in the standard navy FBI jacket and cap with a pair of black aviator sunglasses that covered most of her face. The corner of her mouth tugged into a seductive half smile as if she liked what she saw and he arched an eyebrow in question while she stuck out her hand.  
  
"Congratulations, sir." She said simply as he shook it.  
  
"Thank you, Agent...?" He replied quietly, something about her familiar. Instead of answering, she smiled broadly and glanced past him.  
  
"The parents are here." She stated, still amused about something. Nodding absently, Donovan started to move away though his eyes were on the female agent. She backed away as well, ducking under the crime scene tape before stopping and lowering the glasses slightly to let a blue-green eyes wink at him saucily. Startled, Donovan's jaw dropped when laughter reached his ears, but as he moved to capture her, the Prime Minister and his wife grabbed both his hands, shaking them tearfully in thanks.  
  
"Excuse me." Donovan managed gruffly, pushing to the police barricade. "Stop her! Damn it, Simpson, grab that woman!"  
  
Confused, the blonde man glanced over at the passing female agent, but before he could do anything, she set off at a practiced run around the path's curve. When the two agents and local police followed, all they found was a marathon run passing and the jacket, cap and sunglasses on a nearby bench. 


	3. To work or not to work?

Notes: UC: Undercover is owned by someone other than me and all i own in the whole lot is Angel O'Connor, the minor flashback characters and villians, and little Anne in her brief appearance:) I shall always lament not owning Frank Donovan;)  
  
'She doesn't look quite so cocky now.' Donovan thought, descending the stairs with his hands still casually in his pockets.  
  
"Hey, Frank. A new 'recruit' for you." Blair Travis greeted, shaking Donovan's hand while Angel kept her eyes on her own hands as she had been doing since the pair entered the Nest. Arching an eyebrow, Donovan didn't speak.  
  
"Miss O'Connor is working with the Justice Department in return for immunity on an attempted bombing charge."  
  
"I didn't want to bomb your stupid Senator. I was set up." Angel grumbled, not moving her attention from her hands.  
  
Sighing tiredly, it was obvious that Travis had heard this before and didn't believe it.  
  
"And just why would that happen?" He asked as if he didn't expect an answer, shifting his black briefcase to his left hand and straightening the jacket of his blue Armani suit while sending an amused look at Donovan.  
  
"Because..." Angel shot back, lifting her head to reveal her flashing eyes. "The lads didn't like my close proximity to Liam without their devotion to the bloody Cause!"  
  
Finally looking defiantly at Donovan after glaring at Travis, Angle surprised the men by paling and taking and unconscious step backward.  
  
"A-Agent Donovan!"  
  
He smirked slightly at her obvious surprise and Angel mentally cursed him, letting him know with a look before turning her attention to Travis.  
  
"Let's just call the whole thing off, yeah?" She practically pleaded, laying a cajoling hand on his arm. "I'll take me chances with the trial."  
  
Absolute shock and confusion filled Travis' face as he struggled for words and he glanced at Donovan to find the agent's face completely blank, but his eyes on Angel.  
  
"Miss O'Connor, you c-can't be serious!" He finally managed, glancing at Donovan in hopes he's speak up in agreement.  
  
"I am." Angel said softly, not sure why she had the urge to run from the handsome agent, but never one to ignore her instincts.  
  
"Let me talk to her, alone, for a moment." Donovan finally said, crossing his arms over his black fisherman's sweater. Bewildered, Travis agreed without the slightest wonder as to how Donovan and Angel knew one another, why that'd make her want to risk a trial she was sure to lose or how Donovan would talk her back from it.  
  
Not seeing much choice in the matter, Angel poutingly followed Donovan to a partitioned off area set up like a conference room and tried to hide her fear of the assignment and how much the agent in charge knocked her off balance with an undeniable attraction she'd never felt before.  
  
'So much for being in complete control and...untouchable. I won't be able to leave this 'assignment' heart whole and unscathed no matter what does or doesn't happen between us...Though if I'm honest, my brief brushes with Donovan and little Anne are the reasons I'm doing this.'  
  
Donovan was aware that Angel watched him beneath her lashes as she stood, leaning against the table and he took the opportunity to openly appraise her. She wore jeans that hugged her legs attractively, a white baby tee and short suede jacket, all enhancing her attractive figure. Unfortunately, she'd cut her waist length hair to her shoulders and had it in a pony tail again, though it looked as if she'd love to have it down to hide her face from his slow, appreciative gaze.  
  
"What do you want?" Angel shot out irritably to distract him. Something flickered in Donovan's eyes, making her blush and duck her head, but he didn't refer to it as he spoke quietly.  
  
"I want to know where your loyalties lie."  
  
"What?!"  
  
None of the cops, FBI agents or prosecutors had ever asked her that question and it caught Angel completely off guard as Donovan stepped close, not touching her as he looked down into her face expectantly.  
  
"With you." She breathed aloud as a part of her mind screamed in protest at the confession, reminding her that she could trust no one. Donovan's gaze seemed to search her soul, commandingly working to draw more from her and Angel managed a weak smile, moving away so she could think and correct her blundering confession, even if somewhere inside her she knew it was true.  
  
"The UC is what will get me off so I can start over clean and therefore you get my loyalty."  
  
She made it sound as if she'd been referring to the agency the whole time, but Donovan had seen the expression on her face and the warring emotions, and knew better though he let it pass. For now.  
  
"Then there's no need for talk of going to trial. I can't have the Assistant Attorney General having a heart attack in my building."  
  
Derision briefly crossed Angel's features and she spoke dryly.  
  
"Heaven forbid. They'd blame that on me somehow as well as if it's my fault he works more than an ass!"  
  
Coughing into his hand to cover his laughter, Donovan didn't quite keep it from Angel and she cocked her head to the side, grinning.  
  
"Not the emotion sharing type, Agent Donovan?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Donovan snorted, reminding her with a look of her earlier blunder and cover up.  
  
Scowling irritably, Angel crossed her arms defensively over her chest.  
  
"Ya don't know me so lay off, yeah?" She shot back, the unaccented voice she'd been using slipping away with the control of her temper.  
  
"Don't I?" He murmured, approaching her again as his tone and look sent shivers over Angel's spine that were both pleasing and disturbing. Backing up nervously, she cursed under her breath as she was stopped by the oak conference table and Donovan kept coming, towering over her with his left hand braced on the table behind her so his body leaned into hers.  
  
"No." She answered with an attempt at saucy defiance, swallowing hard when he only smiled slightly at her. Donovan moved in as if to kiss her, catching Angel's breath in her throat before her eyes slid closed in anticipation. A moment later, she felt him move away completely and her eyes snapped open to find instead of amusement, complete seriousness on Donovan's face and an ink pen from the table in his hand.  
  
"I don't get physically involved with people i work with during assignment, but I don't get involved at all with criminals." He state softly, his eyes dark. "Which is it going to be?" 


	4. Convincing Conway

Notes: UC: Undercover is owned by someone other than me and all i own in the whole lot is Angel O'Connor, the minor flashback characters and villians, and little Anne in her brief appearance:) I shall always lament not owning Frank Donovan;) I also editted the last sentence of part three cause i realized while it makes sense to me, it doesnt say waht i meant lol. That's the only bit i changed.  
  
Glancing down at her Claddaugh ring as she waited in the pub, Angel could tell the difference in weight from this one with it's tracking chip and her real silver one with it's black onyx stone. When Tech expert Cody had learned she never took the ring off, he'd immediately come up with a GPS chip copy for her to wear instead.  
  
'As well as the camera necklace made in the shape of a Celtic knot.'  
  
Suppressing a sigh, Angel hoped she could pull this off. Donovan had created a back story to explain her month long absence and she just hoped Liam bought it.  
  
'Luckily, he's the only one who has to fall for it...'  
  
"Speak of the devil himself." She murmured as three men walked into the cozy atmosphere and the leader paused just inside the doorway, searching the dark wood paneled room. Liam Conway, as she looked him over with new eyes, was the complete opposite of Frank Donovan. Fair skinned with white blonde hair that hung slightly in his eyes, Liam liked to think he could hide his emotions, but while his fine features were blank, his blue eyes were like mirrors of his soul. He spotted Angel and smiled slightly, ignoring the other women's unspoken invitations as he threaded his way through the bar and restaurant.   
  
"I hope t' God this works." Angel said simply under her breath to the listening FBI agents as she rose with a smile and ignored Liam's two companions veiled expressions of dislike and unhappiness with her reappearance.  
  
She'd always told Liam she couldn't hold her liquor in case she was able to use that to her advantage later and now was that time as Liam ordered a round of whiskey for the table from the waitress that tripped over herself to make it over to their table. Sitting opposite the three men in the booth and feeling as if she were facing and inquisition, Angel let the drink burn a warm trail down her throat and pretended to cough as she set the tumbler back on the comfortably worn table. There was an indulgent smile on Liam's face and Angel offered him a shy smile while the other two men remained stoic. Michael 'Mickey' McFadden was also blonde, tall and stocky with hard green eyes and an ugly face to match his almost always unpleasant expression. Beside him was James 'Jimmy' O'Fallon, a short, brown haired man with a face that reminded her of a weasel and matching shifty brown eyes. Ignoring them, Angel leaned across the table and took Liam's hand in hers, aware that his eyes slid down to the top of her tank top and used to it.  
  
"Liam, I'm sorry for disappearin', but I was dreadfully frightened and I didna want the guarda to find ya."  
  
"The Guarda?" Liam asked, his eyes narrowing as he met hers.  
  
"Aye." Angel replied with a displeased look at Mickey and Jimmy. "Picked me up at 67th and Main...I hadna taken up the look out yet, thank God, but they walked up to me in the crowd without question and charged me with plantin' a bomb! 'Twas like..."  
  
Trailing off, Angel frowned in thought, knowing Liam's quick mind would fill in the gap without her help and he's believe it more if he came up with it.  
  
"Someone tipped 'em off." He growled after a moment.  
  
'Paranoid mind, my dear.' Angel thought with an inner smile. 'How convenient it can be.'  
  
The other men shifted uncomfortably in their seats, glancing at one another and ANgel concentrated on sipping her drink as she fought a smile.  
  
"What did ya do?" Liam demanded of the other two suddenly, catching the pair off guard.  
  
"Do?! She'd the one who couldn't handle watchin' the PM's brat!" Mickey defended, recovering first though Angel saw sweat break out on his forehead. "She probably just fecked up again!"  
  
"You lot left me alone with the babby and I sensed that...that FBI agent would make a move!" Angel argued, stiffening. "I got out just before the place went crawlin' with guarda!"  
  
"Aye, but what ya give 'em the babby for?!" Jimmy asked sullenly.  
  
"I have an uncommon hair color and the babe was all o'er the news! I meant ta leave her and come back, but when I got a disguise and arrived, the FBI was all over!"  
  
"Went back dressed as one of their own." Liam reminded them with an amused and proud grin. Angel couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips when she remembered seeing the handsome Donovan for the first time and Mickey must've seen something other than agreement with Liam in her expression.  
  
"What?" He demanded, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"Just rememberin' the look on that FBI agent's face when after shakin' his hand, I winked at him and he recognized me. They'd had surveillance ya know."  
  
"I never saw teh three of us on the news after...Wonder when it got in." Liam mused absently. Shrugging, Angel didn't answer, knowing it was sometime after they'd left, but nothing else about the FBI's action because Donovan thought it best.  
  
'He's right, of course. The question now is whether Liam accepts that I told the cops nothin'.'  
  
But she knew better than to pressure Liam for his decision, knowing how short his temper was and how fast it could turn on even his oldest friends.  
  
"She's been gone for a month and with the guarda, she admits herself! We can't be just acceptin' her like nothin' happened, Liam!" Mickey pressed, returning the conversation to the point, his agitation making him reckless and going where Angel wouldn't.  
  
"She loves me. Don't ya, luv?" Liam asked, moving closer to Angel on the bench. Opening her mouth as she prayed for forgiveness for the lie she'd have to tell, Angel wilted with relief as Liam kissed her instead of hearing her answer. He read it as her weakness for him and pulled away with a self satisfied smile.  
  
"She didn't answer the question." Jimmy pointed out, almost pouting.  
  
"Do ya WANT to end up on the bottom of Lake Michigan in a pair of cement shoes, O'Fallon? The two of ya are lucky we're old mates or you'd have gotten a bullet for what you did to Angel." Liam reminded him and Mickey, the threat in his low voice sending a shiver down Angel's back. The other two men shifted uncomfortably and ducked their heads.  
  
"Won't happen again." Jimmy muttered reluctantly, knowing what Liam wanted to hear.  
  
"Mickey?" Liam prompted with a growl.  
  
"Aye, Liam." The other man agreed simply, shooting an unhappy look at Angel that his boss and friend missed. Liam rose and helped Angel to her feet, finally allowing her to breath slightly easier as the hardest part of her new job was a success. 


	5. Late night visits

Notes: UC: Undercover is owned by someone other than me and all i own in the whole lot is Angel O'Connor, the minor flashback characters and villians, and little Anne in her brief appearance:) I shall always lament not owning Frank Donovan;) I also editted the last sentence of part three cause i realized while it makes sense to me, it doesnt say waht i meant lol. That's the only bit i changed.  
  
Sorry it's been so long...I was in the UK and Ireland for three weeks and added this bit but didnt have much computer time:)  
  
Entering the dark apartment provided by the Justice Department for the assignment, Angel moved confidently through the dark and straight to the bathroom. She removed a large bottle from under the sink and by the dim lights from the windows in the living room, poured a decent amount of liquid into the cap, inhaling the mint-y, antiseptic smell of the strong mouthwash before using it to vigorously clean her mouth out. The slight sound of metal clinking sounded, her only warning before the cold wet nose was stuck against her arm followed by soft fur.  
  
"Hallo, Cu, luv." Angel greeted tiredly after emptying her mouth of the Listerine. "Have ya been out at all today?"  
  
She'd always talked to the black Great Dane in lengthy, one sided conversations of either English or Gaelic, depending on her mood and she almost knocked over the whole bottle of mouthwash as a male voice answered for the dog.  
  
"I had Jimmy take him out...Quite a sight, that. Especially since he don't like any of us."  
  
"Liam!" She managed, her heart racing and blinking owlishly as he flipped on the living room light, illuminating the apartment.  
  
"Nice place ya got." He answered, looking around and not seeing Angel's frantic attempt to hide her fear and worry over his sudden visit.  
  
"I got lucky when I fled me old apartment." She eked out, following his absent walk around the living room and only stopping from wringing her hands in worry with a conscious effort. He nodded curtly and agilely took possession of her black leather couch, his long arms spread along the back of it while Angel stood before him wand looked down expectantly.  
  
"Is somethin' wrong, Liam?"  
  
"Not really, luv. I just needed t' talk to ya. Sit here."  
  
The command in his voice was softened by an almost purring tone, but Angel knew better than to ignore or fake ignorance to the order. Sitting gingerly on the edge of the couch, she waited while Liam gathered his thoughts with a slight frown.  
  
"I personally know you'd never lie to me, le gra, but the lads...They aren't so sure and I can't afford to have them questionin' my judgment or thinkin' I've gone soft."  
  
Nodding slowly, Angel tried to ignore the dread filling her stomach as she waited for Liam to continue.  
  
"So I'll have to keep ya on the outer circles 'til ya prove yourself to them eejits."  
  
Angel knew her face fell with disbelief and distress and to her surprise, Liam's face softened before he jumped to his feet and paced, raking his hand though his hair.  
  
"I don't want to upset you...What if I...kept ya on the outside to them, but you still give me advice, yeah? I value it...You have a common sense that me and the lads forget to temper with our devotion at times."  
  
Relief covered Angel in a wave of emotion and she smiled, causing Liam to obviously relax and return it with a grin before sitting beside her once more.  
  
"You're not upset?"  
  
"No worries." Angel answered simply, taking Liam's hand to reassure him. His eyes darkened at her touch and she fought the urge to pull away frantically as he spoke in a low voice.  
  
"I could send away the lads outside and stay the night, luv. You've only got to say the word."  
  
Remembering the microphone and camera she wore, Angel fought against the heat of embarrassment that flooded her face, but the blush helped her next words as she closed the necklace in her free hand.  
  
"I'm not going to confession and tellin' the Father I was messin' around before weddin' sacraments! Just the thought makes me blush to me very toes! I..."  
  
"Just so you aren't messing with another lad." Liam cut in, winking as he stood to end her embarrassment. Managing to keep her expression earnest, though thoughts of Donovan crossed her mind, Angel stated:  
  
"Never so much as a kiss since I met you, Liam."  
  
'Nearly, but no.' She thought to herself, remembering the nearness of Donovan's body at the UC headquarters. Smiling in a patronizing manner that secretly irritated Angel, Liam kissed her hand before leaving her apartment.  
  
Donning her favorite hockey jersey and a pair of silk boxers for bed, Angel had just opened a novel to read when she heard a key in the lock of the apartment door and a low growl from CuChulain's corner of the bedroom before she felt his presence leave rather than heard it. No other sound came from the animal and confused after a few minutes passed, Angel rose and moved quietly into the living room. A light flipped on just a she started to cross to the front door and she blinked, frowning in irritation to find Donovan sitting on the couch as if he owned the place and glaring at her for a reason she couldn't fathom.  
  
"What?!" She demanded, earning an even more furious look from the FBI agent.  
  
"Is Conway here?" He growled, radiating fury and causing Angel to unconsciously take a step backwards.  
  
"Of course not!" She managed hotly. "What do you take me for?!"  
  
Rising swiftly with a catlike grace that caught her off guard, Donovan crossed the spae between them quickly and grabbed her arm possessively without hurting her.  
  
"You won't spend any time alone with him if you can help it." He ordered. "Understood?"  
  
Short of breath from his sudden nearness and intensity, Angel managed a nod. To her disappointment, Donovan released her abruptly and moved the large window to stare out blankly and unknowingly give hr some time to think clearly.  
  
"Are you trying to get me killed?!" Angel demanded bitingly, hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm sorry?" He replied with sudden, unnerving calm as he turned with an arched eyebrow that annoyed her further.  
  
"You came in here and plopped down on me couch like ya owned the bloody place BEFORE you know if Liam had left! If he'd still have been here, the whole operation would've been blown to hell! Not to mention, Liam probably would've shot me where i stood for cheatin' on him as he'd see it!"  
  
"He wouldn't have gotten a shot off." Donovan stated with a chilling certainty that caused Angel to swallow hard and hug her arms close to her body. Donovan's eyes finally took in her attire and seeing only her large jersey, he noticeably retreated into himself, disconcerting Angel as she glanced down at herself with a puzzled expression. A blush covered her face when she realized what he must've been thinking she wore and she moved trying to 'accidentally' reveal the shorts beneath.  
  
"Is that all?" She asked softly, shifting uncomfortably. Crossing his arms over his chest, Donovan watched her with a hooded gaze for a moment before dropping his arms and swiftly crossing the room. Flinching, Angel looked up to find him watching her intently.  
  
"Be careful." He warned, surprising her as he gently kissed her forehead. Nodding as tears welled up in her throat, Angel watched him silently leave and fought the urge to beg him for something more. 


	6. Weapons and doubt

**Really short sorry. I just realized I hadn't updated in a while. I haven't seen UC in forever since i have one ep i managed to tape so Dovonan's sorta become my own reincarnation that looks like Oded Fehr:) Still UC belongs to others and i just own Angel anyone other than Frank, Jake, Monica, Alex and Cody.**

The door to the UC headquarters slammed and Donovan stalked through the main room and up the stairs with a thunderous expression and no word to the four people in the room.  
"The bear is back." Cody muttered, not looking up from his computer.  
"He certainly has it bad." Jake mused, earning sharp glances from his partner Alex and Cody.  
"What"  
"Frank is...in love with this Irish woman." Monica spoke up. "His bad mood is because she's part of the assignment so he can't cross that line and I don't think he's quite sure he can trust her yet"  
"Yeah, well it does seem a little suspect how easily the Justice Department accepted her story and took her into the field." Alex grumbled cynically.  
"I don't think this is a set up." Monica disagreed thoughtfully. "I saw her with Donovan that first day here and...she really wants to change"  
"Maybe, but getting involved personally like that is...It's just trouble." Alex went on tightly.  
"You would know." Jake reminded her gently. She flared automatically with temper, but unable to retort, let it go.

Looking down at the small pile of pistols, grenades and machine guns on a metal table in the center of the basement, the only light from a single light bulb, Angel mentally clamped down her urge to tremble with fear and sadness for whoever the three men around her decided deserved to die.  
"We need more weapons, Liam, but thanks to her screw up, all our contacts are bein' watched so we're left dry!" Mickey complained, sending her a hidden glare. Neither he nor Jimmy had used her name or addressed her since she arrived that morning, but Angel wasn't concerned or disturbed by it. She asked no questions about the targets or location, annoying the other two men with her lack of curiosity and pleasing Liam, who was bent on letting the other men think he was keeping her where they wanted.  
"Have you tried the mafias...Russians, Italians?" Liam asked, obviously angered by the problem.  
"Aye...No takers, even with a bonus cash offer"  
"I know someone." Angel spoke up, earning all three men's shocked attention.  
"YOU!" Jimmy managed, visibly caught off guard. She nodded curtly, her eyes on Liam and he watched her intently.  
"I can help you, Liam...Let me prove it to 'em." She pleaded with him quietly. He must've liked what he saw on her face because he nodded, earning a displeased look from Mickey, though he didn't comment on it directly when he spoke up.  
"Who is it? Who are they connected to"  
"I think he'd rather be the one to decided whether or not to tell you." Angel answered evasively. "I'll contact him and by tomorrow, he should be willin' to meet with ya, yeah"  
"Alright, luv." Liam agreed after a moment, smiling fondly.

Sitting in a corner booth in the Italian restaurant, Angel spun her water goblet by the stem and waited, resisting the urge to look up at every person who walked past her table. She picked up a bread stick, not really interested in eating it and started slightly as Donovan silently slid into the book beside her.  
"The mike is off...Why did you need to see me?" He asked quietly, his eyes searching the restaurant with unconscious suspicion and practice.  
"I...I don't know if I can do this." Angel confessed miserably, her gaze on her hands.  
"Why?" Donovan replied simply, the lack of accusation or impatience in his tone causing Angel to look up, meeting his gaze.  
"What if I fail? I saw all those weapons they'd gathered and I thought about all the people they could hurt...If I don't find out enough and get Liam's trust, people could DIE"  
Tears flooded her eyes and Angel swallowed hard, trying not to let them fall.  
"You won't fail." Donovan stated softly, surprising her by pulling her comfortingly into his arms and holding her.  
"How can you sound so sure?" She murmured, content in being close to him while he stroked her hair.  
"You're Liam Conway's weakness and I know he'll do anything for you"  
Pulling back to look up at his face, Angel frowned, confused by his certainty.  
"How do you know?" She managed skeptically.  
"Because so would I"  
Struggling with her surprise, Angel blushed under the intensity of feeling in his expression. He glanced away suddenly and swearing under his breath, reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to her.  
"Mickey and Jimmy are here...Pretend you were really crying and pull away." Donovan murmured, his expression becoming anxious and nervous. She sensed he wasn't really overly concerned with the pair's arrival and it helped her to swallow hard, pretending to wipe her eyes as she pulled away, seemingly uninterested in being held by him.  
"What should we do?" Angel asked under her breath, sipping her water.  
"Tomorrow if they mention it, tell them I'm your weapons contact"  
"But Jake"  
"It's too late for that." He cut in. "Explain that you cried to weaken my disinterest in funding them. When I arrive, I'll act extremely taken with you to explain why the tears would change my mind...Call Liam now and ask where he wants to meet me. Give the Name Frank O'Neil"  
Nodding, Angel picked up her cell phone and called Liam, aware that Frank was probably calling the Nest and trying to forget that Jimmy and Mickey were probably watching her intently.

Sitting next to Liam in the pub he'd picked for the meeting with her weapons contact, Angel tried not to act nervous or guilty in any way as Mickey and Jimmy came in, looking like cats that had swallowed canaries.  
"She's playin' us, boss." Mickey stated brashly, reaching into his coat and pulling out photographs. Lifting an eyebrow, Liam laid his arm across Angel's shoulders, leaning back.  
"Who"  
"Angel! We have proof!" Jimmy spoke up, glaring at her.  
"Proof of what?" Angel asked, smiling without concern and moving closer to Liam.  
"She's cheatin' on you!" Mickey growled, tossing the pictures on the table and watching as Liam stiffened, disentangling himself form Angel.  
"That's ridiculous!" She scoffed, not even glancing down at the photographs.  
"It's a serious charge, lad. You'd best"  
"Look at her, Liam! She's all cuddled up to that guy!" Jimmy squeaked, paling slightly at the sight of the warning look Liam gave them as he picked up the glossy prints. Angel watched him look down at the first photograph and his eyes went hard, making her blood go cold as she froze for a moment in fear at what his anger could cause him to do to her.  
"Who is this, Angel?" He demanded, using her name for once as he lifted her chin, his grip painful. Glancing down with her eyes, Angel looked back up with a defiant expression, self righteousness in her tone.  
"Frank O'Neil. You told me to meet with him." She pointed out, jerking away with a hurt air and tossing her head hot-temperedly.  
"Why is he HOLDING you!" Mickey pressed, cutting Liam off. Nodding curtly to show he agreed with the question, Liam crossed his arms and Angel got to her feet angrily, leaning over the table, her face inches from his.  
"Check all the photos. If these eejits had watched the WHOLE meetin' they'd seen I was cryin'! O'Neil gave me a bloody hanky"  
"C-Cryin': Jimmy repeated, glancing at Mickey nervously as his confidence in their accusation started to ebb.  
"Aye!" Angel shot at him, straightening. "Men hate cryin'! It got him to agree to meet with ya 'cause he's suspicious of anyone he ain't heard of! He's pretty hard core Provo"  
"Y-You got a Provo to meet with us?" Jimmy managed, awe in his voice.  
"That's what I said"  
Grabbing her purse, Angel glared at each of them.  
"You want to accuse me of this shite than ya try to get his help by ye lonesome! He'll be here any minute"  
Turning to stalk off, she ran straight into a blue silk shirt, open casually at the neck. Arms steadied her by the waist and Angel immediately recognized Donovan's touch and forced herself to stiffen, pulling away. There was a droll smile on his lips before he looked behind her, arching an eyebrow and letting Angel move out of reach.  
"Is this meeting over already"  
"Angel's just..." Mickey began with a patronizing smile. Cutting him off with a look, Donovan took a step back, his hands going to into the pockets of his black slacks.  
"I'm here because she asked me. If she's not in, I'm not"  
Rising swiftly, Liam held out a possessive hand for Angel without taking his eyes from Donovan.  
"Of course, she's in. Just a misunderstandin'. Right, lads?" There was a command in his tone and Mickey and Jimmy both nodded, shuffling their feet as Donovan joined Angel and Liam at the table.


End file.
